


A Miracle For Christmas

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Infertility, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF, attempt at perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Rick insists on perfection for his bundle of joy.





	A Miracle For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I got an cartload of never shared Regan but I give you newly written Christmas fluff.
> 
> If you love TWD and are concerned where it's going/have an issue with Scott Gimple please google the Scott Gimple petition and sign it, it may not matter but let's let our voices be heard!

Rick straightened the stockings and rearranged the ornaments on the tree, every day he inspected the tree and saw a better spot on a different branch for each ornament. He adjusted the centerpiece on the wooden table and checked on the baking turkey.

Outside snow was shoveled off the walkway and lights were checked on their string. No lights were blown out just as dandy as the day they were put up. Rick's teeth shined in delight as he put on Christmas music. Everything was perfect and he scratched at his stubble to inspect the tree once more. Bending down he inspected the presents and pouted at a small rip in the corner of a wrapped gift.

It was only eight o'clock in the morning when Negan grumbled awake. His hand stretching out to find a cold space next to him. He padded down the hall and smirked at his husband wrapping a gift he knew was already wrapped last night. Rick's tongue peeked out in concentration, the gift wrapped with utmost care as if it were fragile. “He's not even going to remember how it was wrapped babe.” Rick didn't look up, folding a corner to perfection. “I know. I just want everything right.” 

Negan took the gift from him and finished wrapping it. It was a good job but not as good as Rick's time taking skill would have produced. “I get it Ricky but parenthood isn't perfect. It's chocked full of mistakes but he will turn out just right because you're his father.” Rick put the gift under the tree, suddenly okay with less than perfection. “Because of you too.” Negan grumbled and received a peck. “Yes you. The one who stayed through each of my mood swings and despair. You are going to be a good dad too.” Rick said. Negan grabbed his cheeks hard and kissed the hell out of him. He would be a good father because Rick was inspiration for him to do better everyday.

“Let's check on him. His first Christmas is going to be the best any baby’s ever had. Epic is what today is going to be.” Negan reassured him. Rick and Negan leaned over an expensive crib that Rick demanded be brought, their month old bundle of joy sleeping hard. “We did that. I'm glad he's got your looks blue eyes.” Negan whispered. ‘I'm glad he's got your soul, hopefully your patience too.’ Rick thought. Two years in vitro, one miscarriage, tears, and heartache with Negan never leaving his side and always supporting him, never urging him to give up. Rick placed his hand on top of Negan's. Rick's miracle was finally here to grow up in a loving home but maybe just maybe his first miracle came long ago in the form of a yelling, cursing six foot two man brawling in a bar who whisked him off his feet with nothing but love in his heart.


End file.
